Weatherseals or weatherstrips provided around a perimeter of a door opening are common in the industry. For example, one or more weatherstrips are provided about the inner perimeter of the door opening, for example along the A-pillar, header portion, B-pillar, etc. One such known structure is an extruded seal that includes a metal core. The metal core has a generally U-shaped profile and is embedded within an extruded elastomeric material. Generally parallel legs of the U-shaped profile include gripping portions that extend along the entire longitudinal extent of the profile into the cavity between the legs and provide for the gripping engagement because the gripping portions are extruded.
One leg of the weatherseal profile is disposed adjacent an external surface of the weatherseal when the weatherseal is positioned on the vehicle. As the elastomeric material cures over the surface of the metal core, unfortunately the external surface of the elastomer often assumes or shows the configuration of the core metal. This can result in an unsightly or non-pleasing appearance to the weatherseal, sometimes referred to as “hungry-horse” since the lanced metal core shows through the elastomeric extrudate like a series of ribs protruding from a horse. Using a core such as the lanced metal core is desirable since the core provides additional strength for manipulating and mounting the weatherseal to the vehicle. On the other hand, the core oftentimes limits the design since the core is typically an extruded profile. Formation by extruding limits the design to cross-sectional configurations that can be extruded, i.e., symmetrical along a longitudinal axis, and if additional non-symmetrical features, designs, or profiles are desired, or features that extend generally perpendicular to the axis of extrusion, post-extrusion steps are required to modify the extruded cross-section. For example, it may be desirable to close out one end of the extruded weatherseal in order to merge the weatherseal with the vehicle body and limit any unsightly gaps. Likewise, it is commonplace to provide post-extrusion secondary operations to the weatherseal that cannot be achieved during the extrusion process, including molded details.
It is common that the core is metal while the extrudate is an elastomer such as rubber or thermoplastic. The metal core adds weight to the overall structure. In addition, the different materials of construction incorporated into the weatherseal are not desirable from a recycling standpoint since the materials must be segregated. Thus, either the costs to recycle the material become too expensive or, as is more often the case, the component is simply not recycled due to such expense.
In addition, mounting the extruded weatherseal to the vehicle flange has its attendant problems. Specifically a tool, such as a mallet, is typically used by the installer on the vehicle assembly line to forcibly secure the weatherseal on the vehicle flange, but without any precision. That is, the operator must rely on his or her own expertise to determine whether the weather seal is properly installed. The U-shaped profile of the gripping legs of the weather seal are advanced over the S-flange of the vehicle body. Other than visual perception, there is no assurance or feed-back to the installer that the weather seal has been properly secured to the flange. Unfortunately, from a quality control standpoint, this is not desirable since there is no assurance that installation from one vehicle to the next is the same.
Thus, a need exists for a lighter weight weatherseal that is more conducive to recycling, less expensive to manufacture, has greater capability of design variation, and provides a confirmation to the installer of proper installation.